Tell Me Your Secret
by IZ-PEN
Summary: Riku has been in love with Sora for as long as he can remember, the only problem is that a girl named Kairi has been getting in the way. But when Riku meets a strange man by the name of Xemnas, he's trapped between light and darkness. SoRiku.
1. Depressed

Tell me you're Secret

The day had gone by like any other day in Destiny Islands. Blue skies, happy people talking amongst themselves, blitz ball's being passed by children at play, and the lovely palm trees swaying at the winds that moved the currents. Everything was just perfect, at least for everyone but a silver haired boy with light blue eyes named Riku. The teenager was grumbling while sitting on his favorite palm tree that bent at a good enough angle that allowed him to sit on its trunk. The tree was on a small island that was about thirty feet wide across and a perimeter about seventy feet around. The small island connected to the other islands by a boarded bridge that people could walk across.

Sighing, Riku took out a charm that was made up of sea shells that were sewn together to make it look like a paopu (also known as Star Fruit because of its shape and was the color of yellow), a fruit that the islands produced on some of their palm trees. It had a legend that said, anyone who was to share it with someone special would make them connected for the rest of their lives. The charm that looked like this fruit belonged to Sora, who held on to the charm as if his life depended on it. It wasn't the fact that Sora obsessed over it that irritated Riku, it was the fact on _why _hewas obsessing over it. The charm was a gift to Sora by Kairi. Man did Riku hate that girl, which is why he decided to steal the charm from Sora's room when he wasn't looking. Kairi never did anything bad to Riku to make him hate her; it was just that Sora seemed to hang around her more often with her than with Riku ever since she moved to the Islands. I guess you could say that Riku was well, jealous. He missed his friend because he was the only person he was truly close to. Sora was the light in his heart.

"Rikuuuuuuuu!" Turning around Riku found a spiked haired brunette boy with eyes blue as the oceans themselves running towards him. Had he finally found the person he truly belonged with? "Riku, why did you take my charm?" Apparently not…

Riku looked down at the charm unable to speak. Sudden guilt rushed through him, realizing that he hurt his friend by taking his most precious possession. He held out his hand holding the charm towards Sora. "Sorry I took it…" Riku cringed at his words. He wasn't really truly sorry, but what else was there to say.

Sora took the charm without saying a word and walked off crossing the wooden bridge with his arms straightened at his sides as he huffed out his anger. Riku couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute like that. Riku forgot all about Sora being mad at _him_. But it was alright, everything would go back to the way it was in the morning, Sora would forgive him and would chat with him in the morning like he always did.

Riku woke up at the sudden ring of the clock. He didn't want to get up. Wanted more sleep. "Ugh!" Riku put his pillow over his ears trying so hard but failing at blocking out the sound of the irritating clock. Why did he even have the time set anyways? It wasn't like he had school that day or anything. Wait! Riku rushed to his calendar that hung on his bedroom door and stared at the data that was circled. He read "June 10, Riku's Birthday." Damn how much of an idiot was he to forget his own birthday? He had just turned sixteen, that meant he had more freedom but also more responsibility. Riku groaned.

"Riku!" A loud voice echoed through the house. Riku rolled his eyes, it was only his mother. "Riku come down here! Your friends Sora and Kairi are here."

Sora? Riku got all excited at the name he had just heard. He actually remembered his name. Riku was about to take off running down the stairs like a little school girl till he realized Sora wasn't alone. He brought that idiotic squealing, laughing, stupid, I love pink and ponies girl, Kairi with him. Wow, great way to start out a birthday, not that he really cared so much about it any way. He was getting too old for childish nonsense.

Riku turned the door handle to his closet and got out a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Slipping them on, he hurried to the hallway leading to the staircase. Once he reached the bottom steps he stopped. He really wanted to see Sora, but not when Kairi was with him. He couldn't stand the girl after all. So Riku did something stupid once again.

He ran out the back door.

Riku headed towards his boat that was just moving along the small waves of water, but still attached by a rope that was hooked on to the dock. Taking one step into the small drop from the dock, Riku sat in his boat, one of the many places he felt comfortable in. He untied the rope and picked up the oar that was at his feet. Riku used the oar to push himself from the dock and row his way to the island hang out that everyone went to when they were bored, also the island that was right next to the small one that Sora found him on.

The boat smoothly reached the dock, which Riku couldn't help but notice, that the dock was covered in sand, oysters, and seaweed. He grunted as he pushed himself up on the dock, then walking to a small lodge that was close by. When he went inside the lodge was cool and welcoming, with a chair waiting for him, still and quiet. Riku smiled at the chair, it was Sora's favorite chair because Riku made it himself and gave it to him when Sora had turned nine. That was a good day, unlike this one.

Riku sat in the chair remembering all the good times he spent with Sora. Riku wasn't one to cry but he felt a small drop stroll down his cheek. "Damn it… damn it all." Riku muttered not noticing a pair of gold eyes watching him.


	2. First Task

**Chapter 2 **

Sora glared at the ceiling like it was his worst enemy and the one at fault for making Riku run away from him and Kairi.Of course it wasn't the ceilings fault, in the real world other than Sora's oblivious mind, because Sora was the one at fault. But like in all those other romantic stories, the thought of it being Sora's fault never even crossed his mind… Again Sora was just too caught up in his oblivious little world that only evolved around food… and Kairi. If only he could pay more attention to Riku would he know his true feelings towards the older boy.

DAMN YOU SORA! DAMN YOU KAIRI! Was what kept going on in Riku's mind… Riku wasn't at the chair anymore but at his secret hid away that he and Sora kept to themselves until Sora had to tell Kairi about it. When Riku found out that Sora told her, there was a loud angry Riku on the brunet's doorstep. At first it just a small argument, but then over time when things involved Kairi the arguments kept getting bigger and more aggressive. DAMN YOU SORA AGAINNNNNN!

Riku just sat and looked at the cave paintings that covered the wall. He and Sora had drawn many things over the years and it was one of the things that he liked to do with his little brunette. Only when he saw the drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing a Paopu fruit did he feel himself being consumed by disgust. Life just wasn't fair, why couldn't he be the one to share the love fruit?

"You can. But it will cost you a soul."

Riku jumped from the sudden voice. It was deep with a threatening tone. When he turned he saw a tall man with silver hair a lot like his own and frightening gold eyes. He wore a black cloak and leather pants and boots to go with it. "Who are you and what do you want? This place is only known by two people."

The man smirked and replied. "Two? Don't you mean three? There's a girl too isn't there?"

Riku cringed and lowered his face ashamed. "Yeah… my mistake."

"I'm very sorry for you; it's hard to go through a broken heart isn't it? Well when I saw you I couldn't help but fallow you because I thought I might be able to fix the problem." The man gave an innocent smile towards Riku.

"Heh, nice joke. But it ain't funny! Get the hell out!" Riku turned to the exit but was grabbed by the man forcefully. "Freak, get off me!" Riku kicked but failed at his attempt. "Waa- What?"

The man spoke in a calming sly voice close to Riku's ear, the silver haired boy could feel the man's breath on him. "Such a beautiful boy you are. Your skin is smooth to the touch and your hair is so silky. Perfect." The man laughed softly. "So Riku. If I were to give you a power that made you capable of getting the other boy's attention would you do anything to get it? Hmm?"

Riku stopped squirming. Sora? Power? Power to take Sora away from the evil girly _thing_? If only that were true… "Quit mumbling crap and let me go you pervert!"

"Stop struggling dear Riku you'll make me very upset." The man rubbed his hand gently on Riku's right cheek. "Why won't you trust me Riku?"

"How can I trust a man who knows my name somehow and doesn't even give me his own damn name?" Riku squirmed again but was just wearing himself out.

"Oh goodness, my apologies. My name is Xemnas, I am a man who has all the powers of darkness, so powerful in fact I am able to share those powers with others, but in exchange of their souls."

"Th-Their what? Ok I'm seriously freaked out now." Riku said still trying to get away.

"No need to get all excited young one. I just mean they must do some work for me is all."

"What kind of work?"

"Oh you know this and that. Work that people do in every town and city. Heh."

"Ok ok I'll play along with your stupid _game_." Riku brushed the man off who now looked amused at Riku's response.

"How splendid. The rules are simple. You must do my every bidding and each task you complete the power I give you gets stranger. Sound fair?" Riku thought about it and nodded, but still not convinced that what the man was saying was true. "Alright. For your first task I want you to do something simple since you aren't very capable of too many things. In about an hour I want you to bring me a bag of sea salt from the ocean… with no short cuts, don't get the salt from the stores or else the deal is off."

"Sure… whatever you say _master_…" Riku walked outside the cave. The man was strange, but he didn't seem to be playing around. He'd like to see how the man reacted after he got the sea salt. Ha! What would he do after that?

**Riku! Riku! Riku! **The name wouldn't stop popping into Sora's head without screaming at him. When it had been at least an hour since Riku left the house Sora couldn't help but feel like he was the one being avoided. No that couldn't be it, Riku always felt comfortable around him before so why now? The more Sora thought the more it occurred to him the Riku had been acting strange for a while now. What did Riku do the last time? That's right he took the charm made of shells Kairi gave him… Kairi. Now that he thought about it Kairi was connected to all the situations. She was there when Riku threw Sora's toy car in the ocean when they were five, she was there when Riku hit Sora in the face when they were ten, she was there when Riku tore up the drawing Kairi gave Sora when they were twelve, she was there when Riku tripped her in a puddle of mud when they went hiking, and she was there when Riku took away the charm and when he ran away… wow. Riku hated Kairi and he was just now figuring it out after all those years. What did she do to make him so upset, well whatever it was Sora wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Riku I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble again when I find you." Sora took a few steps into the sand and noticed a figure in the distance of the ocean. It was swimming in the deep area away from all the sand. "Who'd be swimming this early in the morning?" As Sora got closer a silver headed boy popped out the water. "Riku!" Sora dashed to the ocean and dived in swimming to his friend in excitement and relief. "Riku!" Sora was sure he must have heard him this time, but the other boy didn't seem to be paying him any mind at all. It was strange. What was Riku doing anyways? Did he lose something in the water? Sora kept swimming till he was right next to the older boy who still didn't seem to notice him. He was looking around franticly. "Riku are you oh ka..." Splash! Well so much for that idea… How could he get his attention? DING, DING, now there's an idea.

Sora waited for Riku to resurface. Waiting for him quietly and ready… The silver head was coming up… and POUNCE! "AAAHHHHHHHHH. IT WAS A SILVER JELLY!" Sora screamed from the pain he got from the sudden shock the silver head jelly fish gave him. Those were supposed to be poisonous…Sora's sight was going dim, he couldn't feel his chest. "I'm ganna…blump." Sora began to sink into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Sora."

That's what he kept hearing.

"Sora, Sora you need to wake up."

The voice was sounding a bit slurred at the tongue but that was probably because his ears were full of water. The boy opened his eyes so that they were small slits. He wanted to speak but his head was still spinning and it hurt like someone threw a rock at him. From what the boy could tell another person was looming over him, but he couldn't tell who it was for it was all a blur.

"Sora…"

He should probably try calling back again his senses were coming back. The boy blinked a couple times and his vision started to come back. He could finally see the other. "Riku?"

"Sora!" The other boy embraced him but not hard enough to make him fall back down. Riku immediately let go which for Sora wasn't long enough. "You're all right?"

"Well…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Riku paused and looked down at Sora's stomach. "You were shocked by a silver jelly… umm… Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're awake umm… there's something I have to do to make the poison go away…"

"!" The brunette suddenly didn't feel all that great. Whenever summon got stung by a poison jellyfish there was only one antidote…

"Sorry Sora but I've got to take a leak on you…"

"No! NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Sora will you just… SIT STILL FOR A SEC?" Riku pushed Sora down so that the boy wouldn't try to run… didn't he know that his life was at risk?

"Euh…" Sora swallowed as Riku dragged him back to the hut so they could have "privacy".

"I don't like doing this as much as you do, but if you want to live I suggest you suck it up." Riku pulled his zipper and soon turned a bit red. "Ok, let's get this over with…" Riku then went on with his pissing…

"Riku it feels gross!" Sora whined even though he knew Riku wasn't enjoying the moment either.

"Sora it isn't like I want to do it, but I don't want you to die either so just put your mind somewhere else." Riku finally finished and quickly pulled his pants up and tried hard not to look at Sora which was covered by his own liquid waste. "Let's get going… Sora can you stand?"

"I think so…" Sora got on his legs which were wobbling. After several seconds the brunette got used to the feeling of his legs again and started slowly walking towards the door. "I got it now Riku…" When Sora took a step, he tripped and was about to collapse. Riku caught him in an instant.

"Let's take it slowly ok?" Riku put Sora's arm over his shoulder and cautiously took Sora back to the mainland in his boat.


End file.
